


Alya's World

by echolett



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Alix Kubdel, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Confused Alya Césaire, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Evil Lila Rossi, Future Fic, Good Alix Kubdel, It'll make sense, Lila Rossi Bashing, Manipulative Lila Rossi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Has No Chill, Marinette has anger issues, Marinette is the main character but not at the same time, OOC, Out of Character, Poor Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Poor Nino Lahiffe, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Rabbit Alix Kubdel | Bunnyx, The end part 1 and 2, based off of Eddsworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echolett/pseuds/echolett
Summary: In the same year, Ladybug and the miraculous crew defeated Hawkmoth, they graduated lycée. While the class had been accepted into the university of their choosing, Alya decided to get away from all the craziness (and her ex-boyfriend, Nino) and with the helped of Marinette, they moved to the outskirts of London, England, (Which helped since Alya's university was near there), a few months passed and they've gained two roommates and tons of crazy adventures. A year passed.Then, Lila left and Marinette celebrated.Now, after two years, Lila is back, and Marinette can't get rid of the scratching feeling about how odd Lila was acting.
Kudos: 14





	Alya's World

**Author's Note:**

> HEYO!! had to edit it for spelling mistakes please tell me if there is anymore!  
> If you don't know, you can watch the ep here to understand the reference or not idc  
> part 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ux0ERfzDSU  
> part 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PxtRL1tclds&t=307s
> 
> I just had to do this, like it wouldn't leave my brain.  
> First, If you want this to be a series where I write them having the adventures mentioned (And more), feel free to comment!
> 
> Second, I'm going to explain some things that I didn't feel were needed in the story!
> 
> -they're all around age 22-ish with Marinette being 20 turning 21 (I made her the youngest because *shrug*)
> 
> -So, Marinette took online courses for the beginning. That's why she moved with Alya because she didn't have to worry about a psychical school.
> 
> -Alya and Marinette started to have adventures (Without meaning too) before Chloé and Lila showed up, with Lila being in some just randomly.
> 
> -Chloé moved in second, after yelling at her mom and being disowned (Kinda), and kicked out of the hotel. She and Sabrina aren't friends and haven't been since high school.
> 
> -Lila lied about her boyfriend abusing her and Alya roasted the fuck out of him and invited her to live with them in their four-bedroom house.
> 
> -Marinette is the Guardian, and both her and Adrien know each other identity.
> 
> -Adrien and Chloé are gay. Adrien is dating Luka and Chloé is dating Kagami, who both live together. their relationship isn't mentioned though.
> 
> -Lila took an internship under Max. Mainly once finding out that Adrien was gay, she stopped chasing after him and found talent in inventing.
> 
> -While Lila was away, she accidentally joined a rebel army in Italy, and 'accidentally' lied her way to the top and is now the leader of that with Alix and Sabrina being her right hand-women. (Both girls were there for university), but she was building the robot to test out her skills that she learned from Max.
> 
> -She also snuck into the house while the three of them were away to continue building.
> 
> -Is she a clone? maybe, its a good theory though.
> 
> -Nino and Alya had a falling out, and now are rivals, and Nino moved right next to Alya with Kim, Felix, and Adrien on accident. Adrien and Marinette love it, Kim and Chloé are okay with it, they don't mind, Felix, Alya, and Nino hate it.
> 
> -I gave Marinette anger issues, it fits better with how Tom is portrayed, and no doubt would this girl have some sort of emotional issue with all the weight she carried on her back. So, anger, since she wasn't allowed to feel it when hawkmoth was around.
> 
> -Chloe is more... narcissistic, then she is normally (I think? I haven't watched the show in forever), and her memory is kinda selective, due to the memory easer gun Lila made. (Marinette has the gun in her room). That's why she can't really remember Lila or Marinette's names or anything she deems not important (Most of the time it's that she just doesn't remember).
> 
> -Alya, oh Alya... I realized she doesn't fit Edd's character because she isn't dumb, but she does do dumb things, so... I guess it still fits because Edd isn't dumb, he just does dumb things. I just made her a slight-bit dumber, I guess.
> 
> -Shout out to the gigantic harpoon gun, he's an important member of their family.
> 
> -Alix in this universe didn't get the bunny miraculous, because it won't make sense. So, uh, Bunnyx in this is the old one from the show and not the current one. (To explain further, this universe moves around choice that Alya makes. Marinette was still ladybug, and Adrien was still Chat Noir, but Alix was never needed due to Alya being the permanent holder of the Fox miraculous (The other miraculous holders were permanent too unless they've been revealed.) Miracle Queen did happen but was ended quickly with the other miraculous users not being revealed.)
> 
> I made all the art shown, I was going to make more gifs but that one gif took four (full 24 hours) days after I finished the story...

Alya fiddled with the remote, whining as Junebee hopped off her lap. She sunk into the sofa, leaning on her arm as she watched the TV. “I’m bored…” She muttered, hopping the TV would answer her as it did a few weeks ago. When nothing but diet bacon cola showed up on the screen, she let out another, louder whine, “It’s a few weeks into summer and all we’ve done is -”

“Fought zombies,” Chloé spoke up, blue eyes dragging over to Alya as she filled her nails, “went to space, aannnd… learn about the past.” She watched Alya frown, sinking lower into the sofa. 

“I mean-”

“And that one time I got that mirror and a very handsome man popped through-”

“Ooookay! But still, we haven’t-”

“Chloé’s right, Als. We’ve done a lot this summer…” Marinette’s low voice traveled as she walked into the living room, carrying her mug as she sat, “Plus, a few days ago, your future self came back to not only kill you but kill me and Chloé, until our future selves came and dragged you away.”

“Right, the uniforms were cuter than the last time!” 

“And didn’t Chloé and you get possessed-”

“-But that wasn’t [ summertime ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ohHHCzb7Hko)! That was last year-”

“-Didn’t that zombie Santa-”

“-Zanta.”

“-Yeah- Didn’t Zanta come back to get revenge on Marie?”

“That did happen, yeah…”

“Didn’t you get superpowers from Nino’s nuclear satellite dish?”

“Ugh, Nino-”

“And-”

Alya groaned, covering her face, “I get it! We’ve done a lot! But right now, Right here! We haven’t done anything!” Marinette blinked, as Chloé paused her filing. “What if we did something totally not weird? Like we go out of our way to make things not weird?”

“How are we going to do that?”

“If we do that, Marie would probably get us banned.”

“It’s not-”

“What if we go fishing! Chloé, you need new fish for your tank wall right?” Glancing away, Chloé began nodding slowly, “See! Cmon, Mari!”

“I do need more fish…” 

“Ughh,” Marinette stared at the two women, looking at her coffee mug, before sighing, “Fine, but only fishing.”

“YAY!” Chloé and Alya cheered, rushing to their rooms to get ready as Marinette sighed, glancing out the windows and grinning.

Ayla glanced at her rearview mirror, glaring at the large harpoon gun sitting in a wagon, before glancing at a cheerful Marinette, who was fixing her hair under her sailor hat.

“Actually, Marinette, how... how did you not get possessed that one time?”

“Huh? Oh, I dunno, guess you can’t possess something twice?”

“Wha?”

“Hey, Chloé, what’s the song you're playing?”

Alya stared at Marinette who’s blue eyes avoided her, before looking back at the road. “Oh, it’s called ‘[ I Monster ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sOKwewc9dns)’ by The Blue Wrath. From that zombie movie Felix likes, Shaun of the dead.” Marinette hummed along to it quietly as Alya raised her eyebrows.

“Isn’t that the song we listened to when we went to when we went to that amusement park?”

Chloé scoffed, “No? Utterly ridiculous that you thought it would be the same thing! That was the [ remix ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jNiCaFnOKFs).”

“Aren’t those the same-”

Chloé shushed her, joining Marinette in singing along to the lyricless song. Alya sighed in resignation, joining in. She hoped that Marinette and Chloé could keep their cool for noon.

“La, la, la laaaa, la-”

**_SLAM!_ **

Alya winced as Chloé slammed the car door shut, grinning as she held her fishbowl. Marinette glanced at Alya before getting out, heading towards the wagon. Alya bit her lip, tapping on the steering wheel before exiting the car, clapping her hands as Chloé placed the bowl on the pavement. 

“We’re here!” Alya smiled as Chloé pulled her hair into a bun, before leaving Alya’s vision, “Okay! I’ll go get the tickets- and they’re not listening.” She slumped, turning as she whined, watching Chloé climb onto her car to shove the harpoon gun out of the wagon with Marinette pulling it. 

Alya flinched as blues eyes pierced into her hazel ones, with Chloé sneering, “Are you going to get the tickets?” 

“Ugh,” Alya rubbed her temples as she made her way to the ticket booth, glancing down at the boy’s shirt. She quickly made sure the boy wasn’t a zombie, or working for his first week, before smiling, placing the money down as she spoke in English, “Three tickets please!” The boy stared at her before clicking the button, handing her three tickets, taking the money. 

Alya turned, thanking the boy as she ignored the screaming in the background. She made her way back to the car, slowing as she stared at Chloé, who was leaning on Alya’s car, crackling. “Chloé?” The woman’s blue eyes cracked open, staring at her as she wiped the tears from her eyes, “Where did Mari go?”

“To--” Chloé snorted, “To the lake! She wanted to get there before anyone stopped her!” Inhaling, Chloé fanned her red face, “But the second they saw her, they chased after her! She’s-- She’s in the water!”

“She’s in the water.” Lifting her glasses, Alya rubbed the bridge of her nose, “She’s going to get us kicked out, right?”

“Indubitably.” Chloé pressed her hands to her face before grinning, “I like this Marie better than the one in Paris, that one was such a sore loser.”

“I don’t.”

“Sucks to suck then, loser!” 

Chloé stuck her tongue out at Alya as she jogged over to the pier and hopped into the boat Marinette sat in. Alya is beginning to regret her decision.

The three sat in the boat, Alya jerking back, reeling up her fishing rod with a growl as a boot hung at the end of it. She picked it off, throwing it back in the water, “This is boriiiiing!” 

“You’ve announced that five times.” Chloé hissed, tugging on her rod and cringing as a green foot emerged.

“I’ll say it as many times as I want too! Why can’t we do anything fun!”

“We talked about this-” Chloé was cut off by the loud mechanical sounds behind the two girls. Both girls turned around, staring at Marinette as she stood on her harpoon gun, tipping her sailor hat back with a grin.

She pulled the lever, watching the harpoon fly into the water, “Got one!” She yelled as the boat shook from underneath them. A whale surfaced with an annoyed puff of air. Chloé let out a whooped, throwing her arms in the air as she cradled her fishbowl, that carried two fish as Alya stared in confusion.

“Hey!” The three girls paused, Alya looking over to the pier and turning to glare at Marinette, who smiled sheepishly. “You guys are banned from ever coming here again! Get off the lake!” Alya sighed.

Chloé stared at the fish in her bowl, she named the orange one, Mary, but couldn’t think of a name for the blue one. She glanced up at Marinette and Alya, both were bickering with each other before advertising her attention back to the fish. She watched with eyed eyes as Mary ate the smaller, blue-fish before blowing up as the blue-fish puffered. It was a pufferfish. Chloé frowned, straightening, “Mary exploded!” She watched Marinette’s dark blue eyes glance at her in the rearview mirror, “Can we go fishing again?” 

Turning in the passenger seat, Marinette flickered her sailor hat up, an eyebrow raised at Chloé, “We just went fishing, Chloé.”

“Yeeeah, and we kinda got banned forever thanks to Marinette,” Alya added, as Marinette crossed her arms.

“Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! Can’t we just go to another lake?”

“Hey!” Chloé’s question goes ignored as Marinette whined, “That gigantic harpoon gun is an important member of this family!” Chloé rolled her sapphire-colored eyes as she noticed they were closer to their house. 

“You sold the SOFA, another important member of this family, to buy it!”

“And I’ll HARPOON us a new one!”

Chloé tightened her grip on her fishbowl as Alya turned into the driveway, glaring at Marinette, who exited the car. “I’ll _harpoon_ you a new one.” Chloé snorted, opening the car door, waving to the giant whale before unlocking the front door. 

“Kay, I’ll be in my room,” Marinette announced, “I have more commissions to work on,” Stepping into the hallway, Marinette hummed a song. She turned the corner, dropping her harpoons while spinning one around, pointing at the shadow. “Who the hell are you?!”

Alya, hearing Marinette’s harpoons fall, glanced at Chloé before they both rushed over, Chloé grabbing the bat by the door. They rounded the corner, Alya slowing with a gasp as the shadowed-figure turned, wide, green eyes staring at them before smiling. The figure held their hands up, walking out of the light with a large grin, “Hello, Old friends!” 

“Oh! Lila!” Alya laughed, pulling the Italian into a hug, “Welcome back!” 

Marinette stared at the woman, the same sausage-haired woman that tried to ruin her life in collège and lycée. “Ugh,” She watched as the liar’s face jumped to surprise before falling into a smile as she hugged the Creole-French woman back. “Welcome back?”

Lila shoved her hands into her orange hoodie. Marinette glared at it before looking back at the woman’s face. She had made that hoodie when Alya insisted they all have matching hoodies, that match with each other and their own style. “I hope you don’t mind that I let myself in, all these years and you never changed the locks!”

Marinette watched Lila focus on Alya, before moving her focus to Chloé and herself. Chloé lowered her bat, raising an arched eyebrow, “I guess, I don’t mind… uh, who are you?”

Marinette tensed as Lila’s mask dropped, staring at Chloé in genuine confusion, before raising her hands, “It’s me? Lila!”

“Uh,”

Marinette felt a grin grow on her face, the memory eraser gun they had found before Lila left… Chloé had used it on herself by accident, hadn’t she?

“She used to live here? There are pictures all over the walls of us, Chloé?”

Alya stared at Chloé, who stared back, “Um..?”

“Yeah, Used too.”

“Marinette-”

“uh?” 

“You don’t really remember?”

Alya waved her hand, a frown painted on her lips before she looked at Lila and smiled, “Come! Let’s go to the living room!” Marinette watched as Alya grabbed Lila and Chloé’s wrist, pulling them to the living room, Marinette trailing behind and stopping in the doorway, slightly behind Lila, who took a step forward. 

Shoving her hands into her hoodie pockets, Lila’s olive-green eyes widened, “What happened… to the chairs?”

“Mari sold them to pirates.” 

Lila blinked, a laugh pulling from her throat as she elbowed Marinette to the beat of her words, “Classic, Stupid, Marinette!” She pulled her hand from her pocket, plunging it into her purse and pulling out a pair of black boxes, “Don’t worry, I’ve got it covered!” Throwing down one box, Lila pressed the button in her pocket, grinning as it folded out into a sofa, Alya and Chloé cheering.

“A sofa!” Marinette glared, snatching the box from Lila’s hand and inspecting it. Marinette, reluctantly, knew Lila. She knew that once Adrien had gotten with Kagami and moved away from Paris, the only chance Lila had to make it in the world was to use the smarts she had. 

Marinette didn’t think she would use it to make technology, it was surprising, and Marinette, as much as she hated it, was impressed. She glared at it, was it magic? It has to be, she’s never seen anything like it, “What _is_ this?” She turned her attention to Lila, who blinked. 

Marinette didn’t think Lila was capable of making something like this. But… She watched as Lila turned her eyes towards Marinette… Marinette didn’t know what Lila was capable of, truly. 

“Oh, it’s just a little thing I invented when I was away,” Lila boasted, watching as Marinette glanced at the beeping box and threw it with a scream as it fell on top of her with an ‘ow’.

Pulling herself halfway out from under the chair, Marinette glared at Lila as Chloé laughed, “so,” Marinette grunted, blue-eyes narrowed, “When are you leaving, again?”

Alya blinked, shoving her hands into her orange hoodie, “Leaving?” Lila sat on the arm-chair, eyes brightened as Marinette hissed from under her, “Lila, are you leaving again?”

“Leaving…? No! No! I’m moving back in!”

Marinette gasped, and somewhere she could hear a past Bunnyx mutter out a ‘Dun, dun, dun… dun’. Pulling herself from under the chair finally, Marinette stood, dusting herself off and glaring at Lila, before looking at Alya, She felt her words stick together, falling out in a merge of letters, “wajhsa-” She felt her hands shake, “What? Alya-”

“Mari,” Marinette flinched as Alya’s hazel eyes darted to her with annoyance, “Don’t be rude, I told you last week.”

“No! You didn’t-”

“She did, at breakfast on Tuesday, I think,” Chloé piped up from her spot from the couch. Marinette clenched her teeth, pulling at her pigtails as Alya ushered them to the attic.

“When… did this house have an attic?”

“Well, it had an attic when you were here, but Chloé kept...finding things and broke the attic, then we tried to build an attic and failed, so we ordered from the insta-roof and had to fight a demon.” Alya smiled, rocking on her heels as Chloé scoffed. 

“It’s not my fault that this house couldn’t take my items.”

Alya rolled her eyes, pushing up her glasses, “Now we use it as a room for all our… adventures.”

Lila sighed, holding her face in her hands, “It’s… wonderful, you guys had so many adventures since I’ve been away, I bet,” She looked over at Marinette, who emerged from the staircase, “I bet these were much more fun and entertaining than the Akuma in Paris, right?”

“The Akuma’s in Paris weren’t fun-”

Alya gasped, slamming her fist into the palm of her hand, “I have an idea!” She grinned as the three women stared at her, waiting for her to continue, or at least elaborate.

Lila glanced at a disinterested Chloé, before opening her mouth with a smile, “Alya…? Wha-”

Alya shoved the glass bowl over her head, shoving her hair into it before smiling at Lila, who handed Marinette a bowl once she was done with hers. Marinette took it, staring at Lila’s face before turning away, shoving the bowl on, and moving her pigtails to the back. 

“Alright! So this was the adventure where we met those sea people! It was really fun!”

Chloé glanced up from her nails, “Did they try to kill us?”

“A lot of things we’ve done tried to kill us.”

“Right… is this… safe?” Chloé glanced at Lila, before shrugging.

“I don’t know Lola, we told the city and they kinda just shrugged us off.”

“My names not-”

“Alright! It’s ready to go!” Alya grinned as she stepped into the toilet, “Marinette will go last!”

Marinette grimaced as she watched as Lila cringed, swirling down into the toilet before Tikki flew over to her, “Are you sure you want to do all these adventures over again?” Marinette glanced at her kwami, before sighing, “I’ll go with-”

“No, Tikki, just stay here with the other kwamis and watch a movie or something, alright?” Tikki watched the guardian climb into the toilet, flushing herself down. Tikki shook her head, before flying back to Marinette’s room.

Marinette hissed as she slammed into the pipes, flying out of pipes, face-first into the sand. She pushed herself up, brushing the sand off her slowly as it flowed in the water, “Ugh… maybe I should have brought Tikki- AH what the fucCK” Marinette screamed as a purple blob attacked her from inside her helmet.

Lila glanced back, motioning Alya and Chloé to look at Marinette, who flailed around. The three laughed, continuing. 

* * *

Marinette hissed as Chloé pulled the glass from her face, “So, what’s the next adventure?” Chloé glanced at Alya, who hummed as she dried her hair.

“The movie we made?”

Marinette hissed as Chloé tugged on a large chunk of glass, “Can we not-”

“How do I keep letting myself get put into these situations?”

Marinette stood, holding the boom mike as Lila grinned in her army uniform that was fitted above her hoodie, Alya, in a red scarf, held up Junebee and another cat, both meowed in distaste as Chloé recorded. 

Alya dropped the two cats, gasping and rushing away as two more cats flew on screen. Lila stood, watching the cats as Chloé zoomed in on the scene, she smirked, grabbing one of the cats, and throwing it towards Marinette, who dodged. She turned her head, watching the cat land and hiss before rushing out of the house, before looking back at Lila.

Lila grinned as Chloé looked between the two as Lila threw another cat, laughing as it hit Marinette’s face, as a yelp escaped the bluenette’s mouth, dropping the boom mic stick and trying to carefully take off the cat’s claws from her face. Chloé glanced at the script, shrugging before turning the camera towards Marinette. 

Tikki watched with a sigh, darting back to the room and grabbing Marinette’s phone, shoving into her purse. Just in case.

* * *

The sat as Marinette cleaned her face, placing a bandaid on her cheek. “Do we still have that spaceship?” Alya wondered as Chloé fixed her own hair. Lila’s olive-green eyes dragged from the computer screen to Alya.

“A spaceship?”

“Yeah, Chloé got kidnapped by aliens who used vain and prettiness as a fuel-”

“It’s in the field, behind the house,” Chloé interrupted, looking away from her mirror and to the two, “I sometimes go in there and look at myself with the big fancy mirror.”

Marinette glanced at Tikki from her hoodie as Alya handed her a helmet, “Why do I have to go into space-”

“We were all going to, but the only helmet that we have doesn’t fit Lila.”

“Cause she got a big head.”

“Marinette.”

“Fine, Fine! It’s just--” Marinette’s hands waved around, “Lame.”

Marinette placed Tikki into her pigtails as she put on the helmet, attaching the tube to the hole in the side, “Mari, we’ve done this before-”

“I can hardly remember anything from that.”

“Cause Alya threw that thing at me and you hit your head pretty hard on the table.”

Marinette stared at Chloé, who held Junebee (wearing her own cat-sized helmet), before shifting into place. The three stood on the opening, as Lila stuck her tongue out with a smile, clicking the button. 

As she watched the three, with their cat, falling to the void of space, and watching the glass opening close, she held up an alien fish she found on the ship, placing it in Marinette’s connection tube and grinning as she watched Marinette wiggle around. She left the room with a large grin.

Lila laughed as they walked back into the house, Chloé giggling as Junebee hopped out of her arms, shaking off her outfit. Alya smiled, holding a cup of coffee in her hands as Chloé threw her arm around Lila’s shoulders. 

“Ah, just like old times… I miss this! Really!”

Marinette glared at them as she held onto the door. Her hoodie was ruined, her hair was a mess, and she had scratch marks everywhere. “Yeah, me too.” She hissed, venom filling her voice. Tikki tugged on the hairs of her neck, a warning. Marinette’s temper, ever since defeating Hawkmoth, has risen and risen. She thinks it’s from all the years of stupidity she had to deal with, without showing or feeling anything.

Chloé grinned, “Yeah, it’s great to have you back, Lola!” Lila’s smile dropped as she glared at Chloé.

“It’s Lila-”

“You’re WAY more fun than Marie!”

“Marinette.”

Lila patted Chloé’s shoulder, “Well, don’t worry Chloé,” She turned before Chloé could open her mouth, smiling at Alya, “I’m here to stay!” Before faltering, “Alya, You don’t suppose I could have my own room back?”

“No!”

“Of course!”

“But-” Marinette stared at Alya in disbelief, pointing at herself, “But that’s MY room!” Alya glanced away, poking at her fingers as she looked back at Marinette.

“You… can go back to your own room?”

“I CAN’T!” Marinette hissed, “Chloé turned my old room into a greenhouse!” 

Lila laughed, “Why don’t you just sleep on the sofa!” Throwing one of her sofa-boxes at Marinette, who growled in rage as it expanded and landed on top of her. She laughed, “Classic, stupid, Marinette!” joined by Chloé. 

Alya stared at the sofa, before letting out an awkward laugh, “Yeah… Classic Marinette.” Marinette pushed the sofa over. She stood, storming to her room, picking up her bag, and throwing the miraculous box into it. Tikki shook her head before sighing as Marinette grabbed her sketchbook.

She stomped to the door, glaring at the three with narrowed eyes, “You want my room? TAKE IT!” She hissed, turning and opening the door, throwing it open, “It’s getting too crowded in here anyway!”

Nino watched as Marinette stormed passed, “Whoa, she looks happy.” He muttered as he took a sip of coffee, a green buzz covering him for a second. Adrien watched, concerned before fiddling with his ring.

“She doesn’t look happy, she looks kinda mad-”

“Yeah, dude, I was being sarcastic.”

Alya frowned as she stood on the pavement, watching Marinette’s red figure disappear into the distance, “Mari… Maybe I should go after her- Make sure she’s not hurt-”

“No!” Chloé glanced at Lila’s outburst, the Italian’s panic look faded into a smile, “No, don’t worry! She’s just being dramatic, we have plenty of catching up to do!” Lila made her way over to Alya, dragging her back inside with Chloé following.

“Yeah! Plus Marie overreacts all the time,” Chloé hummed sitting on the sofa as Lila watched Alya wince.

“Uh... I guess she does overreact sometimes..” 

Chloé perked up, grinning at Lila, who turned her head from Alya, “Hey! Do you want to see my garden? I have a greenhouse and an area in the backyard!” 

Clapping her hands, Lila grinned, “Sure! Then we can stay up all night and watch Scouts guide to surviving the zombie, demon, and the pirate apocalypse 4!” She hummed, mimicking the actions of each ghoul, and the pirates, where she pulled out a hook. 

“Just like old times!” Alya pointed out, remembering back to the clone accident that happened when they had moved here. Lila grinned, moving to the window, She grabbed the curtains.

“Yes!” She laughed, eyes narrowing with glee as she closed them, “Just like old times.”

* * *

Marinette held a newspaper as Tikki hovered in front of her, “Why can’t we… just go back and apologize-”

“Tikki.”

“You could talk to Adrien!” 

“Tikki,” Marinette sighed, circling another roommate ad, the third one in 2 hours. She sighed, standing. “Let’s just go look at these ads, and if none of those work I’ll text Adrien.” Tikki’s wide purple eyes stared at her, before shaking her head.

“Okay, Marinette,” She picked up her bag, “But if anything gets weird, you know the words!” Marinette watched as the god fluttered around, worry bathing in her eyes, “Also- Wear Wayzz’s bracelet, just in case!” 

Marinette giggled, patting the god’s head, she held out her hand as Tikki dropped the bracelet in it. Marinette slid it on her wrist before looking at the front of the paper, the first one, ‘Spacious!!’ written on the bottom of the picture. Marinette could use a spacious room for her guardian training and designing.

She swallowed, tapping on the door with her knuckles, Wayzz rubbing the guardian’s neck as the door opened. The blonde man stared at her before smiling wide, motioning her in, “I’m glad you thought this was a good place for you to live!” The man hummed, “My name’s Joey!”

“Yeah, I’m glad that, uh, you had space! And such a short time period,” Marinette followed behind Joey, “My name’s Mari,” Joey pushed open a door, and Marinette’s smile dropped as she stared at the small storage closet-sized room. She listened to Joey’s footsteps walk out of the hallway as she stepped into between the stacks of boxes. 

“Guardian-” Wayzz started, his green head poking from her hoodie as she shoved at the bottom, jumping back as she watched it fall. 

Joey blinked, “Oh-” Marinette turned, walking out of the house.

“That was…” Marinette glanced at Tikki as she walked to the next house, “interesting..?”

“Dangerous, if I may correct you, Tikki,” Wayzz muttered from beside her left ear, Marinette crossed the street as Wayzz continued, “The other kwami’s have heard what the false fox has done, again…”

“Oh?” 

“Tikki told us, and Trixx is quite upset about it.” 

“Yeah, I’m upset too.”

Wayzz frowned as Marinette stopped in front of a house with a large camera handing over the door. Marinette eyed the camera, a scowl growing on her face. It reminded her of Adrien’s mansion. She rang the doorbell, watching the camera move before the door opened. 

She took a step back, as two large dogs rushed at her. She turned, rushing away from the house before sliding in an alleyway and transforming, whipping herself onto a roof as the dogs’ bark from below.

Marinette hopped to the next house, landing nearby and de-transforming. “I hope this house is better,” She muttered as she handed Tikki and Wayzz pieces of her granola bar, finishing the rest herself.

She knocked on the door, smiling as Luka and Kagami opened the door, “Marinette!” Luka grinned as Kagami smiled, “Are you here for the roommate ad?”

“I thought you lived with Alya and Chloé?”

Marinette rubbed her neck, “Well, Lila came back and the place was getting a bit crowded with how many plants Chloé owns…” Kagami hummed, as Luka let the bluenette inside, “So I’m looking for a place to stay until I can afford my own place.”

“Well, you came to the right place! The rooms over here!” 

Marinette gasped, the room was perfect! She sat on the bed, as Kagami and Luka smiled, “The only downside of this house is that it can get a bit…” She tensed as the house shook, glancing at out the window to see a plane landing, “It’s right next to an airport!” Luka’s voice heightened as the rumbling covered it. 

Marinette sighed, “Well, thank you for showing me your house! We should hang out more!” She yelled, as she quickly left. 

She flicked at her ear, flinching as it popped and her hearing turned to into a piercing ringing tune before settling. “Well, it was nice to see Luka and Kagami again!” Tikki smiled as Wayzz nodding, “Maybe we can-”

“Next house, please let the next house be good.” Marinette cut the kwami off, before heading to the next house.

She heaved on top of a rooftop. That old lady was so nice- but her dogs attacked Marinette before she even could say anything. She dropped to the ground, letting her transformation fall. Tikki hovered, eyes narrowed, “Marinette.”

“Just-- the rest of the house.” 

Marinette ignored Tikki shaking her head before heading to the next. Eyes narrowed, she knocked on the door, watching, unshocked, as the house fell apart. She sighed, turning and making her way to the next house. She paused, staring at the new paper, “Outer space?!” She crossed it out, “No way.” 

She moved on to the next house on her list.

The boy opened the door to the room and Marinette looked at the ghost floating around, doing things. She shook her head, leaving. 

The woman smiled as she opened the door, motioning to the room, and Marinette glared at it. “Why was it on fire?” The woman shrugged and Marinette shook her head.

The person at the door, grinned as they showed her the room, “Ghost and fire?” Marinette muttered, turning her glare at them. “No thanks.” She stormed out, sighing.

She stood in front of the house, staring at the ‘beware of dogs’ signs that lead up to the door before turning and leaving, “Fine, Tikki, I’ll call Adrien and ask.”

Chloé screamed, “My popcorn!” She cried, scooping up the fallen popcorn as Alya threw some from Lila’s bowl into her mouth, glancing to the side with a hum.

“It’s been a few hours… I wonder when Mari’s coming back..”

Lila shushed her, eyes trained on the TV, “Shh, the best part is coming up!” the Tv groaned, a slashing sound coming from it as Lila grinned, “Oooh!”

Alya looked at Lila, frowning, “I hope she’s okay.” Chloé shuffled in with a new bowl of popcorn rolling her baby-blue eyes.

“Oh, don’t worry!” Lila turned to Alya, waving her hand in dismissal, “She’s only a zombie pirate.”

“No, I mean, Marinette.”

“Marie always stayed out for long periods of time! She’ll be back.” Chloé hummed, sitting back on the sofa as Lila nodded.

“Oh, she did that when I was still around, remember?”

Marinette crushed her phone under her foot, glaring at it. “We-”

“Adrien can’t because Nino doesn’t ‘trust’ me!” She glared, falling to the ground, “whatever! I don’t need them!” She hissed, feeling tears fill her eyes. Her head snapped to the trash can shaking, a dirty man popping out with a sandwich.

“Are you my new Neighbor? What are you doing here then?”

Marinette glared, “Oh y’know! The usual! Just that my stupid friends turned my old room into a greenhouse and gave my new room to our stupid, old roommate who showed up with her fancy magic sofas and her stupid orange hoodie and no one even appreciated my amazing new harpoon gun, so I left and now I’m homeless.” She deadpanned as the man laughed, clapping his hands before shoving them into the trash can.

“Friends! Who needs them when you have rat puppets! Oh- She’s gone.”

Marinette let out a breath, before moving down the street.

Lila stood, “I’m going to get drinks!” before heading to the hallway. She watched as Alya glanced at her before turning her focus to the TV. She moved to her old room, frowning as she stared at the picture of her with a marker written over it, “Very mature.” She muttered, pulling it off. She moved the picture of a button off and pulled the lever, grinning as the wall slid open. She clasped her hands together, walking towards the center of the lab, “At last!” She hummed, “I will be complete again!” She crackled, hand raising to press the large red button.

“Hey, Lila are you in here… What is this?” Lila tensed, turning around as Alya walked in, “I thought you went to get drinks?”

“Ah- Alya! Sorry I got sidetracked-” Lila forced a smile, walking towards Alya, as she grabbed a basket, placing it onto a weapon rack, “This is my old laundry room!” She grinned as Alya stared at her, “Where do you think all your dirty clothes went?”

Alya dragged her eyes from Lila with a suspicion hum, eyes widening as she grinned, “Buttons!” 

Lila watched as Alya rushed towards her button panel, “No! Don’t touch that!” She flinched as Alya pushed it, watching the weapon rack flip. She grinded her teeth as Chloé slid in with a large smile.

“Did someone say buttons?” Lila opened her mouth, eyebrows furrowing as her facade chipped, glancing around in panic as Chloé pressed some more buttons, she watched with wide eyes as a screen pulled up to her face.

“House defense system activated.”

“Oh no.”

“Chloé! I bet I can press more buttons then you!”

“Oh yeah! I’ll show you!”

“No!” Lila glanced back and forth, clenching her fist as some more weapon ranks rose from the ground, squeezing her between them, “Argh!” She pushed her way through the two machines, rubbing her face in anger as the two kept pushing buttons. 

“Oh! A bigger button! I’ll show you Alya!” Lila raised her head, as Chloé reached out to the red button. Lila grabbed her hand, rage boiling under her skin as she pulled her fist back, slamming it into Chloé’s face with a growl.

Chloé stumbled back with a cry, falling on the floor as Alya gasped, “My… Face…” Chloé muttered, tears filling her eyes as Alya moved over to the two, watching Lila grab Chloé by her yellow shirt, huffing. 

“Lila…”

Lila tensed, glancing at Alya before helping Chloé up, a tense smile on her face, “Wow!” She started, “What a mess…” her eyes darted from Alya to Chloé, who held her face in her hand, “Who wants to go out for ice cream?”

“M-me?”

Lila smiled at Chloé, “That’s right! Who’s my brave little soldier?” She hummed, leading Chloé out of the lab before turning to Alya, who looked at the button, “Alya, are you coming?”

“Uh, yeah.”

Marinette grinned at the house contractor, “I’d like to build a house.”

“Okay, what kind of hous-” The man flinched as Marinette shoved a paper at him, on the paper, a drawing of a house with a stick-Marinette in a crown with stick-Chloé and Alya crying and Lila dead in the corner. “Okay…” The man looked at Marinette, “How much money are you-” He blinked as Marinette placed a bag of money on the table. He looked up as Marinette wiggled her eyebrows.

Alya handed a pickle jar to the old lady, a smile on her face as the woman waddled away before looking at Chloé, shoulders bunched up, pushed the cart to Lila, who held a banana, “Bring! Bring! Hello?” Lila said, “Oh, Okay! Sorry, guys, I have to go meet someone.”

“That… isn’t a phone.” Chloé hissed, eyes narrowed, “That’s a banana.” Lila shoved the phone towards Chloé, who took it, and placed it near her ear, “...? Mister President?”

Lila turned, “I’ll be right back!” She rushed away, out of the store and down the street.

Alya stared, before turning to Chloé, “Chloé… don’t you think Lila’s acting a bit… suspiciously?” She furrowed her eyebrows, “-Suspicious?” Chloé raised her eyes from the banana to Alya.

“Excuse me, I’m on the banana.”

“She must've knocked a few screws loose when she hit you,” Alya muttered as they headed to the cashier.

“Finally! My own place!” Marinette hummed, spinning the key around as she walked away, “It’ll just be me, and the kwamis’! That crazy homeless man was right! Who needs friends! I know when I’m not…” She paused, eyes darting at a poster. She felt the keys drop from her hand as she stared, “Wanted…?”

She ripped the poster from the window, staring at it. It was her. It was Lila, glaring at the camera with a gun strapped across her chest. She took off, rushing towards the house.

Alya felt the hairs on her neck rise before glancing out the window, “Hey! It’s Marinette…” She watched as Marinette rushed past the store, goosebumps running up her arms.

“Who?”

“I think somethings wrong.” Alya placed the bags in the cart, “Come on, Chloé.”

Marinette kicked down her bedroom door, glaring at Lila, who quickly turned, “Ah-” She let her face drop, glaring at the bluenette, “Marinette, what are you doing here.” 

She held up the wanted poster, “I was going to ask you the same thing, Lila! Why are you-” She motioned her hand towards the Italian, pressing her finger onto the paper, “here!”

Lila stared at her for a second before raising her hands to the air, “Okay! Okay! You got me, Marinette, just like old times in France,” She smirked, rolling her eyes before moving to the large button in the middle of the room, “I only came back to get something I left behind.”

“Left behind what!” Marinette turned her gaze to the large button, eyes widened as Lila pushed it with a grin.

“This.”

A large siren blared as Marinette looked at the ceiling, a large vent opening, and a capsule moved over Lila’s head. Marinette shifted her position as a headband fell on Lila’s head, and she smiled, motioning up to it, “My Rena rogue headband that you made!” Marinette blinked, face flushing red in embarrassment.

“Oh…”

“Huh?” Marinette watched Lila shift, dropping her hands, “What did you think I was going to do?”

“Uh,” Marinette scratched her neck, eyes darting to the side, “I don’t know.”

“Besides!” Lila continued, “I think it goes really well with my giant robot!” Marinette laughed, before taking a step back.

“Wait- what?” She watched as Lila slammed her hand on the button, and a tube dropped onto the Italian, dropping her through the ground. Marinette watched as the ground shook, Tikki and Wayzz darting down as Marinette looked down the tube, looking outside as an orange fox-like robot sprung from the ground. 

“Holy Fuck!” Marinette watched as the robot’s arm turned into a gun, pointing at her. She darted out of the room as it started shooting. Tikki and Wayzz darting after. She slammed into the wall like a row of bullet holes shot through, “Tikki! Wayzz! Unify!” She screamed, rushing as the two swirled into their miraculous. She turned another corner, rushing to the door. 

Nino slammed his arm open, glaring outside, “What’s all the racket! We’re trying to watch a movie!” Adrien walked outside with Nino and Kim, eyeing the large robot, fiddling with his ring.

“That’s not a racket…” He watched as the robot turned to them, shooting a rocket from its chest. The rocket twisted at them, “that’s a rocket!” The three rushed away from the house, falling as it exploded.

The rocket turned, and Lila's grin fell as Alya stared, wide-eyed, “Lila! What the hell is going on!?”

“Hey, Alya! Sorry, but I couldn’t leave this behind! Thanks for holding it for me!”

“But-” Alya started, “But, I thought we were friends!”

“Ha!” Lila laughed, “Why would I want that?! I haven’t been friends with you since we met! Who needs friends when I have something like this!” She sneered, “I’m unstoppable!” She crackled, pausing as she looked at the door, sneering, “Ladybug! Who let this pest in!”

“Lucky charm!” Marinette hissed, gripping the little metal box before looking at Lila’s robot, “Shit, are you serious Tikki?- Hey! Liar! Take a seat!” Marinette threw the box, watching it unfold and bounce off the robot.

Lila snorted, slamming her fist on a button and rolling her eyes as she aimed the arm towards the house, “Oh! Shut up!” She flicked a lever as a rocket shot out of the arm.

Ladybug stared, yo-yo swirling in her hand, “Shield- Oh this is lame!” She felt Wayzz’s shield form around her as the rocket hit the house, the blast filling her visions.

“Lila!” Alya growled as Chloé stumbled over to the rubble, gripping her hair.

“NOO! MY EVERYTHING!” She cried, sobbing into her hands as Alya turned her head to a red hoodie on the ground.

“Marinette! Oh god-” 

“Ah! What a sight! Finally, I got my robot! And got rid of two pains at once! Amazing!” Lila twisted the remote, ripping off her robot arm, watching as a new one grew in. She laughed, “Well, I got what I came for!” She clicked another button, letting a rocket spring from the back of the robot. She lifted off the ground, flying into the air, “Goodbye Alya! The world isn’t going to take over itself-- AUgh,” She hissed as the arm of the robot punched itself, the robot turned it’s hand to the stomach, slamming into it, “Ouch- What the? What’s wrong with this thing!”

Chloé glared at the robot, slamming her finger into a control panel that made it out of the blast, “This is for my house,” She hissed as the robot punched itself again, cracking the glass, “This is for my friends,” Chloé slammed another finger onto a green button, watching as the robot smacked itself across the face, “And this…” She clenched her fist, “This is for my FACE!” She pressed the buttons manically, watching as the robot jerked around. 

“HEY!-” Lila screamed, “STOP-” She pushed away from the onslaught of mini robot hands flying at her as she watched Alya walk up to the control panel.

“May I join in?”

“No-No! She may not join in!”

“Be my guest.”

The two girls began pressing buttons as Lila sneered at the rapid pace of the mini hands swing at her. They glanced back at Nino, who held the red jacket with a surprised look, “It wasn’t anyone…?” Alya muttered, “But if that jacket is there- Where’s-” She was pulled back by Chloé as a beam lit up the control panel as Lila’s mocking laugh echoed through the neighborhood.

Marinette groaned as she felt the transformations fall, watching the two kwami’s fall in exhaustion. She could hear Lila’s voice, muffled under the rubble, “AH!” Marinette’s blue eyes darted to something shiny, her new lucky charm laying at her hands. A harpoon. She grinned, crawling to the harpoon gun that was near the base of the house. Lila laughed, “Finally! So long old friends!” She listened to Lila’s robot fly away as she shoved the ruble off of her, aiming her harpoon gun at the robot.

With a loud shout, she hissed, “For the last fucking time!” She pulled the lever of the harpoon gun, watching as it fired, “I am not -your- FRIEND!” She didn’t hear Lila’s muttered ‘ _oh uh_ ’ as it struck, falling to the dirt as blood poured from her arm. Alya rushed over as Chloé stared at the vibrating robot, watching it explode and the bits fall to the cliff behind the remains of the house, before helping Marinette up.

Nino glared up as Adrien pulled him up, rushing the man off, “Yeah! Good riddance!” Adrien sighed, ushering the man away as pieces of the robot fell around them.

Marinette watched a car speed past them, before looking at the robot’s head falling from the sky, “I told you that gigantic harpoon gun would be useful.

“Shut up, Mari.”

The car jerked to a stop, as Sabrina and Alix stepped out, glancing around. Lila groaned, shoving the metal of the robot off of her with a painful moan. She gripped her bloodied arm, staring at how it went Limp. She couldn’t feel it. She stared at the rubble of the house, and how the three small figures moved away from the house. She reached up, flinching as a pain sneered through her face. She glanced back at her two soldiers before turning, olive eyes locking onto one of the mini-robot arms. 

She reached down, picking it up as blood dripped onto the grass. She stared out as Sabrina wrapped her arm and Alix dug through the robot head. She watched the sunset as Alix picked up the robot arm. Sabrina placed a hand on her shoulder, “Ma’am…”

“Just- wait a few more minutes.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” 

Another hour passed as Alix tapped on the wheel, straightening as Lila got in the backseat.

* * *

“Well… I guess we need a new house.” Alya sighed, swirling her glass around, Chloé sipping on her ice tea as Marinette took a swig of whiskey. 

“Actually, I did find a place!” Marinette grinned, leaning back in her chair.

Marinette placed the miracle orb inside her bookshelf, nodding as her front door opened, “Here’s the last box of things we could get from the house…” Alya hummed as Marinette stood, motioning to the corner full of ash.

“Go ahead and put it with the rest of the stuff,” Alya turned the box, coughing as ash fell from it before laughing, “Glad I got this place when I did, huh!”

Alya turned, scratching at her wrist, “Yeah, it’s oddly convenient…. I wanna apologize for not believing you when we were in Collège Françoise Dupont, for not believing you about Lila…” 

Marinette smiled, “It’s- it’s fine, really, I got over it and after we moved to Lycée, she mostly stopped lying about important things, so,” Alya sighed, rubbing her nose, “It’s not like we saw this coming.”

“It’s just- Lila was our friend before she moved away, what changed in those 2 years that made her so different…?”

Marinette glanced down at her table, “Could she have been a clone? That crazy scientist who made clones of us a few months before Lila moved away…? Could-”

“I- I don’t care, actually. It doesn’t matter. She’s gone for good.”

“Or dead.”

“R-right, anyway, It’s really cool how you got these places so fast.”

“Yeah, it's a shame that its so small, the pictures made it look bigger.” 

Alya shrugged, “My place isn’t much bigger, Chloé just finished redecorating her place with plants, fish tanks, and mirrors.” Marinette snorted as Alya pulled a can of coke from her pockets, opening it, “Well, I guess it’s time for me to go.”

“What? But you just got here-”

“I’m going to miss this place,” Alya smiled, looking around the small living room, Marinette turned in her chair, eyebrows raised.

“This is the first time you’ve been here?” She watched Alya step outside.

“Ah, yep! A whole lot of memories.”

Sighing, Marinette smiled, “See you around, Alya.”

“See you, Mari.” 

The door closed behind Alya, before she turned, walking down the hallway and stopping to watch Chloé open her door, “Howdy neighbor!”

“Hey, Chloé!”

“Wanna watch Scouts guide to surviving the zombie, demon, and the pirate apocalypse 5?”

“Yeah, Okay!”

Alya let her hand run over Junebee as the voices from the TV screamed, her hazel eyes moved over to Marinette, who walked in carrying popcorn. “Hey, Marinette?”

Marinette sat, crossing her legs looking at Alya, eyes slowly moving from the TV to her, “Yeah?”

“I’ve been wondering… Why did Ladybug show up at the house?”

Chloé looked over, nodded, “Yeeeeah… and about the demon possession thing, what's with that?”

Marinette laughed, shoving her hand into the bowl of popcorn, “Well, it’s actually a very funny story that all started when I was younger-” She started, throwing some popcorn into her mouth, letting her words fall into a mumble as she chewed on the popcorn.

“Mari. Mari, you’re mumbling.”

“Marinette, we can’t hear you-”

“You’re mumbling- Marinette!”

Adrien laughed, closing the apartment door with a shake of his head, as Plagg darted out, “Pigtails is really something, huh?”

“Yeah, but it’s nice to watch them do their thing, y’know?” The blond watches his kwami shrug before sighing, “I guess, it’s just how Marinette’s world works.” He turned and watched a portal opens from the floor, and Bunnyx’s pink hair popped through it, “Hey-”

“Marinette’s world? I swore this universe was based around Alya…” Adrien watched the woman’s nose twitch and watched as a smile curled on her face, “I guess you can say it’s Alya’s world!” Adrien laughed as Bunnyx fell back into the portal and Nino opened the door across.

“You good dude?”

“Yeah, I’m good! I just thought of something funny!”

“Not another pun, come on, we’re going to watch a movie, the 5th addition of it,” Adrien perked up, grinning as he entered Nino’s apartment, taking a seat.

“Oh, right! Felix is coming around next week!” Kim and Nino groaned, before shoving Adrien a bowl of popcorn, “What?”

“Dude, let’s just watch the movie.”

Adrien frowned before turning to the TV and watching the screen close with a zoom in on a black circle, and the end credits rolling.

"Wait... Why is the movie ending?"

**Author's Note:**

> how'd you like it?  
> Do you think Lila is a clone??  
> Should I make more spin-offs?  
> The next story should be the miraculous eddsworld one probably, but idk I'm kinda writing Tord angst.


End file.
